Apex Legends: No Ultimate
by AlphaPheonix
Summary: Nicholas 'Storm' Wolfe, former member of the 6-4, joins the Apex Games to find his sister who went missing in the Outlands. With the help of the other Legends of the Apex Games, can Wolfe find his sister, or will he be lost in the throes of being a Legend? OC x Lifeline. Rated M for language and other reason later on.
1. Chapter 1

"They kill you, they're better. You kill them, you're better." These are the infamous words that define the Outland's equally infamous blood sport. The Apex Games. The same Games I happen to find myself in. My name is Nicholas Wolfe. Callsign: Storm. I'm a former corporal of the 6-4. Best damn mercenary company in the Outlands. The end of the conflict between the IMC and Frontier Militia led to us having nothing better to do other than mop up space pirates looking to make a quick profit off of war torn colonies. I was happy enough to stick with the 6-4, until my sister Melissa disappeared, that is. I'd received word from our mom that she'd disappeared somewhere in the Badlands and immediately jumped to action. After getting permission from Captain Gates to leave the 6-4, with some high grade personal equipment, I made my way for the Badlands, hoping to find clues as to where Melissa could've gone.

I made my way to Leviathan; the last place Melissa was at before disappearing. Nothing. After a week of asking around, I'd found a lead. An information broker who knows everything that goes on in the Badlands and Outlands. After an arm and a leg worth of credits, I was told she was last seen in the Outlands. I made my way there and joined the Games.

I sat in the dropship of the Initiate Game, the first game, listening to the boasts of the other Initiate about how they were going to win. I stayed silent as I felt the turbulence from takeoff. I looked around at everyone and saw a lot of fresh meat. Never been in a gunfight against enemy combatants, never even held an R-201 or Spitfire before. First blood will be one of these people, as if there's any doubt about that. Spotted some kids with pale faces and sweaty hands. Either they hate flying, or they're extremely nervous about killing and dying. Either way, it doesn't bode well for them. The Initiate Game is streamed to the system, just like the actual Games, except there's no teams. So no returning to the fight if you get 'killed'.

The banner they give the participants of the Games brings you to a safe zone where you can watch your team's progress in the Games. This system is in place so Crowd Favorites don't actually get killed. Pain's still there, though, from what I've heard. Gives the participant incentive to not get shot and 'die'. The Initiate Game doesn't have this though. We're all just a bunch of nobodies. 100 man free-for-all. Winner moves on to the Games as a Legend with their highlights broadcasted to show off exactly how good they are. Only other people out of the rest of the 99 to go on to the Games is the runner up and, if they get lucky to be it before dying, the Kill Leader unless the winner is the Kill Leader themselves.

* * *

"Now approaching King's Canyon," said the pilot of the dropship. I saw several people checking the Freefall Boots to make sure they were working properly. I shook my head and stayed in my seat, checking the map to see our flight path. _'Flying over Artillery towards Water Treatment. Hot Zone is at Runoff and Supply Ship at Tank Base.'_ I watched as several people jumped early, hitting the clifftops before Artillery and dying almost instantly. I shook my head and kept track of the flight path. I waited until I was above Market and dove straight down.

I landed and kept my cool as I heard other participants coming down after me, shouting in excitement, fear, and anticipation. I found a basic Level 1 Shield in one of the rooms and put it on as I heard one of the four doors into the building open. Years of combat experience and pilot training honed my senses and reaction speed. I picked up an Alternator, always a favorite weapon, and an Arc Star, and shot down a man who tried sneaking up on me to get a kill. Looted his crate, found a Wingman but no reserve ammo. Stupid fucker must've thought he wouldn't need it. "First Blood," said the Arena announcer. I heard gunshots below and looked out the window to see two rookies trying to take each other down with Mozambique shotguns and shook my head. Headshot one with the Wingman and got the other with the Arc Star. Noticed a level 2 helmet on his head and didn't want to waste any ammo trying to down him with a headshot. I listened but heard no footsteps or nearby gunshots I checked the rest of Market and came out with reserve Light Ammo and a few frags. Checked my map and found the first circle was closing with Skull Town at the center.

I grinned and made my way out towards the old slum town. _'Perfect ambush site.'_ I checked my map and noticed already 50 people were out. _'Idiots must've thought they'd get lucky with the Hot Zone or Supply Ship and found themselves massacred by those that landed first and got lucky pick-ups. Otherwise, they beat each other to death fighting over shields or weapons. Leaves 49 lucky or smart bastards left.'_ I noticed the familiar glint of a sniper scope coming from Bunker out of the corner of my eye. I hid behind a rock just as they fired. I noticed three impacts on the ground where I was standing. Triple Take. I kept track of where they fired from and the spread of the shot. _'No choke, aimed right at my chest, not my head. Confidant enough to make a hit on a slow moving target, not enough to make a headshot.'_ I tossed a frag out to my right and saw them take the shot. _'Twitchy. Must've just got out of a firefight. Adrenalin coursing through them. Slightest movement sets them off.'_ I chose to wait, see if he was going to rush me or not. I waited for a minute, keeping track of the time and any movement in front of me.

I moved when I heard gunshots coming from their direction and made it to Skull Town. Found one guy trying to hide with a Devotion. Poor fool didn't know about the startup time. Got his shields down with the Alternator and headshot him with the Wingman, taking him out. Lucky me. Found a few Shield Cells and some bandages on him along with a Skullpiercer. His only weapon was a P-2020. Must've been hiding hoping he could scavenge off nearby crates. Didn't check the zone. "Warning. There is a new Kill Leader."

"Can't worry about that right now," I said to myself. "Just gotta make it to the end." I heard footsteps and panting nearby. I peeked around a corner and saw a woman with a Triple Take on her back. Her armor was down, and she looked like she'd seen better days. I put the Wingman to the back of her head. "Sorry, Doll." I pulled the trigger and eliminated her. Looting her body, I found a Golden Armor and an R-301 with her Triple Take along with a Shield Battery. I swapped the armor and my Alternator for the R-301. _'Just need some mods and I'm in business.'_

A clink caught my attention and I turned to where she ran from. I spotted an Arc Star and moved behind cover just as it exploded. I got the 301 ready and tossed a couple of frags back out towards where the Star came from. Heard the crash of armor failing. Tossed an Arc Star for good measure before moving out of the building I was in and climbing onto the roof to get an angle on the guy. Heard him swearing as he tried to charge his shields. I dropped an activated Arc Star into his lap and waved as he looked up. He tried to bring his gun, a Prowler, to aim at me and fired. He missed all but one shot from his burst which hit my helmet before the Star detonated, taking him out. Seeing the purple glow coming from the inside of his crate, I took the opportunity to use it as bait. I took one of my last frags and boobytrapped the crate, leaving it for some poor fool to see and get greedy.

My luck was getting better. Next two rings closed with me in the center. I checked the map and saw there were eighteen people left, including me. No one is shooting and the ring is small enough for anyone outside to see each other. My map beeped as two people were eliminated at once without any gunshots. _'Must've been outside the ring. Unlucky bastards.'_ I heard footsteps and got my 301 ready. "Aw, yeah," said a man at the entrance of my building. "Jackpot! Got me some Golden loot!" I shook my head as what came next was the only obvious thing besides him actually getting to open the crate. All hell broke loose. I heard gunfire from every direction and the sound of several eliminations at once from the fight. I checked the map and three people were left. I looked out my window and saw one person checking nearby loot, her back to me. I was tempted to start shooting but knew my gun didn't have that much ammo in the clip. She turned around and I saw she was kind of a looker. She deployed a small drone and I saw it attach to her, healing her up.

Behind her, I saw someone with an EVA-8 spot her and try to take her out, only for his gun to click, alerting her to his presence. She turned around and fired off her Peacekeeper at him, downing him in one with no shields. "Don't blame yourself. You just got unlucky." I shook my head and went over to the door, ready to open fire. "You can come out now! It's just me and you!" I chuckled silently and shook my head. "Check your map! You got no choice!" I frowned and checked my map. The next ring was out in the open and she was standing right in the center. I also noticed a familiar crate behind her. _'Must've gotten knocked away from the door in the firefight. Gotta play this smart.'_ I checked a crate by my door. Took a few more Light rounds and a Level 3 Extended Light Mag. I reloaded the 301 and came out into the open, aiming my gun at her.

"How many kills you got?"

"Him makes three."

"So we're on even footing then. I've gotten three as well."

"So how gonna do this? We gonna have a fight right now? Or are you gonna shoot me without letting me charge ma shields?"

"I don't shoot unprepared enemies." I adjusted my aim and fired at the crate, hitting my hidden frag and blowing it up. The blast knocked her to me, and I caught her. She glared at me slightly before I grinned, and pistol whipped her with my Wingman.

"We have our Champion," came the announcement. I placed her on the ground gently as a camera drone flew in front of me.

"Nicholas Wolfe! You are the newest Apex Champion! Do you have anything to say for your fans watching right now?" I grinned and did the only thing I could think of. I gave my Wingman a flourish and aimed at the drone.

"6-4! Evermore!" A few hours later, I was flown back to the deployment area, the girl still unconscious next to me. We were about thirty minutes away when she came to. "Easy. I hit you pretty hard back there."

"That was a cheap shot."

"All's fair in love and war."

"That was love then, was it? Because it sure as hell wasn't war."

"Only if you want it to be." I grinned at her, making her roll her eyes. "Nick Wolfe." I held my hand out to her.

"Ajay Che," she said, shaking my hand. "Guess we're Legends, now."

"Us and whoever the Kill Leader was."

"I think it was the guy I killed before you beat me."

"The one that didn't check his weapon? That idiot was Kill Leader?"

"Stranger things have happened," said a voice to my right. I looked and saw a man with grey hair and a look in his eye I knew all too much. Hardened by war and aged with time. He walked over to me. "Congratulations, Wolfe. The 6-4 knows how to pick 'em."

"You're 6-4," asked Ajay. I nodded as the man looked at both of us. "You both made it to the end of the Initiate Game. From hear forward, your Legends. Each Game nets you 2,000 credits, each win 5,000. Getting Kill Leader gives you a bonus of 500 credits and being Champion from start to finish nets you a 1,000 credit bonus." He handed us each a Banner Card. Mine had me posing with the Wingman. I grinned when I saw Ajay's was her sitting on her D.O.C. drone, smiling without a care in the world. I turned to her. "Cute picture, Ajay."

"And look at you, tryin' to look badass."

"Doll, I am badass."

"Keep tellin' yourself dat. Make ya feel better." We shared a grin as the man before us shook his head.

"Before you get your careers started. You need Callsigns."

"Mine's simple," said Ajay. "Lifeline."

"And you, Wolfe?"

"Storm." He nodded and programmed the Callsigns to our Banner Cards.

"Welcome to the Apex Games." We grinned as we landed and started leaving the drop ship. "And remember! They kill you, they're better! You kill them…"

"We're better," I said. I was finally in the Games, and one step closer to being able to buy information on my sister.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

**So, I've been hooked on this game since release. I thought about how I could incorporate an OC that wasn't as broken as my other OCs are. If you're a fan of the Titanfall series, give this a look. For now, it's just a One Shot. But if it gets enough followers, I'll consider writing out regular chapters for this story. If you've stumbled onto this looking for a good Apex Legends fic, welcome! Please check out any of my other stories and let me know what you think! Until next time, Y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

I glared up at the woman in front of me as she slowly walked over. "Come on then, Anita! Finish me!"

"Alright. Sweet dreams, Wolfe." I looked behind her as she aimed her grenade launcher at my head as my teammate managed to bring herself back into the fight.

"Behind you, Bruddah," shouted a man to my right, the woman's teammate who I downed earlier. "Golden shield!" Anita turned around just as my teammate got up and ran for cover.

"Dammit!" Anita shot a smoke grenade at my teammate as I heard the sound of a shield recharge. I felt myself bleeding out and saw her readying her signal smoke. I managed to move my way behind cover as her teammate expired and his body was swapped with a supply crate. I heard climbing behind me and saw my teammate climbing up the rocks to get to me. I shook my head when she tried to bring me back up and pointed to our enemy who was focused on the smoke and the explosions going off. Anita went to go collect some fresh armor from her teammates crate, giving my partner an opening.

She unloaded a full clip into Anita, downing her shields completely and killing her. She patched me up as the speakers sounded. "We have a new Apex Champion!"

"Woo," shouted a voice on our coms. "That's how you do it!"

"Shut up, Elliot," I said. "You got downed in the first minute because you went off alone away from us. You just had to be a show off."

"Hey, I was going for my lucky spot! I always find my best weapon there!"

"Yeah, cause a normal Wingman can stand against an R-99."

"Ignore him," said Ajay beside me. "Pick up is incoming!"

"I'll see you back at the Deploy Station," said Elliot.

"Is that before or after you flirt with the fans," I asked him.

"Who knows?" His com went silent and I shook my head as the pickup landed. We placed our weapons in the weapons slots and sat in the seats.

"Anita's normally more attentive. Wonder what's up."

"She told me she'd been seein' someone. Maybe things went bad?"

"Whatever the case, we should give her a wide berth for now." I marked another win tally on my Banner Card. "How long was that last one?"

"23 minutes. Longest one yet."

"Well, when we're off against Anita and Makoa, veterans in the Games, things tend to get dragged out. Two experienced soldiers on both teams, a capable medic on one a Shielded Fortress on the other."

"Don't forget about their third. The one we took out before the third place tried ambushing them."

"Oh right, Octavio. Betcha Anita hated playing with an FNG."

"What does that mean anyway?"

"Fucking New Guy. It's an old military term coined by the American Marines on Earth back in the late 1900's. It's what fresh infantry were called by those who'd been stuck fighting for a long time."

"Was it just me, or did he seem a bit… insane?"

"More like he was looking for his next adrenaline fix. Crazy bastard would do anything for an adrenaline rush. Even blew off his legs with a grenade to propel himself forward to win a race."

"So that's why he has mechanical limbs."

"Anyway, How much you sending to the Frontier Corps this time?"

"Same as always. I don't need much more than what gets me food and pays the rent. The rest can go to the Corps." We got to the Deploy Station and walked into the building to drop off our armor. That's when we saw Makoa.

"Hey, Bruddahs," said the Polynesian bear. "Good match."

"Same to you, Makoa. You almost got me that time. Forgot you could use the Knockdown Shields to augment your gun shield."

"Most people always do! Eh! I saw Elliot. He just left"

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Where else does he normally go?"

"Right. Straight to the club. Well, he won't be bothering us for now then."

"I heard that," said Ajay. I turned to Makoa.

"Hey, what happened out there? Normally you knock me before I can get you."

"Bad drop, Bruddah. Don't know if you saw, but I only had a P2020. That guy, Octane sped through and took everything since we landed. I was eliminated before the First Circle was even shown on the maps. Bangalore was finally able to bring me back to the fight after she and Octane squashed three teams. Of course they only had Mozambique's, Alternator's and P2020's. Ashley took all the shotgun ammo while Octane hoarded the shield cells."

"More than just a bad drop then. What's up with Anita today?"

"Wouldn't say. I tried asking on the Drop Ship, but she waved me off."

"Hey, amigos," shouted someone behind me. I turned around and saw Octavio 'Octane' Silva running over. "Man, what a rush! That was a good match, man!" He held his hand up to me and I ignored him as I took off the Level 3 armor I had on.

"Hey, Octavio, word of advice. Don't just take everything. Share with your team, give them some kind of edge."

"Oh right. Hey, sorry Gibraltar!"

"Don't worry about it, Bruddah. Just remember this isn't the Initiate Games. We work better as teams."

"You got it!"

"Eh, Octavio. You haven't been over using the stims again, have ya," asked Ajay.

"Nah, Ajay! I've been good with them!"

"He used probably, 13 before you guys took him out," said Gibraltar.

"I told you to take it easy on those tings! They may kill you before anyone else gets a chance to!"

"I'm sorry, Ajay! Going as fast as I can feels really great! A total rush!"

"Forgot you knew this guy, Doll," I told Ajay.

"Unfortunately. And hey! What did I say about callin' me 'Doll'?!" I smiled and walked away.

"See you guys later! I gotta see the info broker!"

"Remember," said Gibraltar. "We're meeting the other Legends at the bar!"

"I remember! Save me a beer!"

"Sure! As long as Elliot doesn't drink it all!"

"If he does I'll kick his ass back to Earth," I called over my shoulder.

"I'll go wit' cha," said Ajay.

"You sure? Not much is going to happen other than me talking with the information broker about where my sister may be."

"I just need a nice peaceful walk. All dat runnin' tired me out!"

"Alright. Come on." As we walked to my info broker, we ran into a familiar face, well mask. "Hey, Bloth. Don't you ever take off that mask?"

"If the gods wish for me to reveal my identity to my pray, it will be as I end their life," said the mysterious Legend.

"The gods have no place here. It's not a real blood sport. No one actually dies from these things because of the safety system, so there's no blood sacrifice to summon the gods to gain favor."

"There is more than one way to earn the favor of the gods, Félagi Fighter."

"Just don't summon them against me. When I take you down in the Canyon, I want it to be because of my skill alone, not through divine intervention."

"We shall see who is better in the next Game then." Bloth, or Bloodhound, as the public knew them as, walked into the Deploy Station.

"How can you be so calm around 'im," asked Ajay.

"Bloth is not scary. No the only scary Legend is that Caustic, guy. Says nothing but a few words and the way he sees us as test subjects. Something's not right with that guy."

"Sometin's not right wit' all of us, Nick. Member dat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." We got to my broker's usual spot, a hole in the ground pub where I met the guy who got me into the games, and I spotted him speaking with the newest Legend. Her shaved head and mask hiding half of her face were a dead giveaway. "The hell's Wraith doing here?"

"Out of my way," she said, aggressively pushing passed me, angrier than I've seen before. I turned to the Info Broker.

"The hell did she want."

"Info about her past. But I can't find anything."

"And she's pissed off because of it. Got it. I know I sound like a broken record by now but…"

"I'll stop you right now. No. Not a thing about her. Yes, I've looked everywhere, yes I've used every resource I had. No, I haven't found a single clue. Try again in a month, like always."

"Right. Still gotta check, ya know?"

"I don't care as long as you pay me for my services."

"Transfer's being done right now." He nodded and turned to his drink. I sighed and left the pub, Ajay right behind me.

"That's about your sister, right?"

"Yeah. Three years, and still nothing."

"Has it really been three years since the Initiate Game? Time flies."

"And you still haven't beaten me in that time."

"I'll get you next time we're not on the same squad, Nick."

"Keep telling yourself that." She punched my shoulder and started walking away.

"Come on! Last one there buys the drinks!"

"Then they're on me. I'll take my time getting there."

"You're not comin'?"

"Need to be alone right now. I'll catch up." Ajay looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself, nodded, and walked away. I sighed and leaned against a wall. "Where the hell are you, Melissa?" I stayed there for a moment before kicking myself off of the wall. I looked around, made sure I didn't have a shadow, and made my way to a hanger I rented. I locked the door behind me and looked at the contents of the building. "Time to give you an upgrade…"

When I finally got to the bar, I saw Elliot once again get rejected by Ajay, this time with D.O.C. hitting his head and knocking him away and out of the stool he sat in. I stepped on him as I took his place.

"Argh. Dick move, Nick."

"You're one to talk, Showoff." I ordered a beer as he got up and shook dust off his outfit.

"Aw, man! Now I gotta get this cleaned!"

"Priorities, Elliot," said Anita Williams as she walked behind him. "Appearances aren't everything."

"Says the IMC," I said with a grin.

"Shut up, 6-4. I almost had you."

"Yeah, after Makoa's artillery strike. Thanks for wiping that other team, by the way. Saved us some ammo."

"Yeah, because I live for helping out mercenaries."

"Hey, what was wrong today?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Drop it, 6-4."

"Alright, alright. Jeez."

"Hey, guys," exclaimed an overly excited voice from the doorway. I turned and saw everyone's favorite MRVN, Pathfinder.

"Oh great," muttered Elliot. "Who invited the smiling robot?"

"I did," said Ajay. "Poor ting was all alone working in some construction site. Figured he could use some company!" Elliot rolled his eyes as I grinned and high fived Pathfinder, making his screen change from a simple smiling face to an ecstatic one. Pathfinder sat in a stool as Elliot moved away slightly. We got our drinks and sat back as the bartender turned on the tv showing the highlights of today's Game. I whooped as they showed Elliot getting downed by a random rookie with a Mozambique, Legends (ft. Backchat) playing in the background.

"Shut up," groaned the Bamboozler. "Normally when I land there, there's a Wingman."

"Obviously, it wasn't there, this time, you fucking idiot."

"There I am," said Pathfinder as he grappled an unlucky rookie off the zipline at the Airbase and punched him off the cliff.

"Typical. FNG's always go first," said Anita.

"And Elliot when he thinks he can solo it," I said, sipping my beer.

"Hey, I've done it once!"

"It was a fluke! You lucked out and Ajay was trying to look cool."

"I shouldn'ta tried to slide and upper cut him," said Ajay, shaking her head.

"You were just starting out," said Makoa. "You didn't know how realistic his projections can be when you don't have his IFF lenses."

"Everyone hush, here comes the winning kill," I said.

"Bite me," said Anita, chugging her beer. We watched as I both of us got knocked by the Bombard Zone, Anita's Rolling Thunder behind us. Before that, though, I knocked Makoa with an Arc Star to the head.

"I forgot how much that hurts," said the Shielded Fortress.

"Sorry, Bud. All's fair in war." Anita watched as I flashed my Golden Shield as she shot at me.

"You bastards found two of them," said Anita. I grinned and nodded.

"I picked one up in the Charred Forest Tunnel. Ajay got lucky this time and got one in her Care Package. I knew we'd more than likely be facing you and gave her my Phoenix Kit."

"Because she figured out how to use D.O.C. to speed up the use of healing items and give you a fighting chance if you both go down," said Elliot. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You think?"

"Oh, hah ha." He pointed at me. "You must think you're so funny."

"Oh, I know I am, unlike you."

"And this marks another fantastic win in the Apex Games," exclaimed the announcer on the feed. "A clash of Legends, Frontier and IMC clashing once more as Bangalore and Storm go Head to Head! Add to that a surprise win by everyone's favorite Combat Medic, Lifeline, and you've got one climactic battle to mark the beginning of Wild Hunt! One must wonder what this Season will bring ladies and gentlemen! And now that we've seen our newest Legend in action, Octane's Ultimate Ability will now be ranked according to audience votes."

"Oh yeah," said Elliot. "I forgot about that. Still can't believe that mine is ranked so low."

"What do you expect," asked Anita. "Your damn clones only go about two feet before stopping while you cloak out of danger. Not useful for a team based objective like the Games. At least mine can block off a person's escape."

"Yeah," I said. "But they can still evade it. Your damn rockets do nothing for about 5 seconds, giving your enemies a chance to regroup as they evade them. Which is why…" I pointed to the screen showing Anita's Ultimate just above Caustic's Nox Gas. "You only just beat out Elliot and the creep."

"Hey," said Octavio. "Look at that! I beat out the Zipline!" He chuckled and saw Pathfinder's sad face. "Oh, uh… Sorry, Amigo." I pat the dejected MRVN on the shoulder as Wraith's Ultimate was ranked third, Makoa's second and Ajay's first. As they showed Ajay's Banner Card display, it showed her flipping a syringe in the air before catching it, giving a surprised, but cute smile. I grinned as I looked at her and saw she was slightly embarrassed, but still smiling. Next showed my Banner Card with me sitting on a cliff, Longbow held in the crook of my arm as I took a shot offscreen. Next to my card, three question marks showed on the screen.

"And once again, folks! We have yet to see Storm's Ultimate ability! Contrary to popular belief, his signature Loot Box Trap is his tactical ability, as he can use it as often as he finds unlooted boxes. His passive ability is his Survivor's Reflex, which alerts him to enemy scopes glinting as they shine against the sun! But his Ultimate ability has yet to be revealed! Because of this, Storm is still marked as unknown in the Apex Ultimate Ranking! When will we get to see his Ultimate skill?! Will we ever see it?! Find out when the next Games begin in King's Canyon! Until then, this has been your Apex Overseer, Rayn, signing off!"

"What is your Ultimate, man," asked Elliot.

"Sorry, not speaking. Never had to use it, doubt I ever will."

"It better not be a goddamn Titan," said Anita. "That's the biggest unfair advantage in stuff like this."

"Would you relax? It's not a fucking Titan. My Titan would need to be taken back up to space if that were ever the case, especially since me and Pathfinder are the only one's qualified to pilot a Titan."

"Well' you two and Wraith," said Elliot. We all stared at him. "What? That symbol she has on her outfit is an IMC pilot's symbol. I know, my parents had the same symbol on their old uniforms. I'd recognize that symbol anywhere."

"Wraith was a pilot," asked Anita.

"Sort of makes sense," I said. "Those powers of hers are similar to the Phase Shift ability pilots used during the war."

"I'll try and get in contact with my old superiors," said Anita. "See if anyone can identify her based on IMC files that hadn't been completely wiped."

"I didn't ask you to do that," said a voice behind us. We turned around and saw the Interdimensional Skirmisher standing behind us, mask still covering her face. "I'll find out about my past on my own. I don't need help"

"Come on, Wraith," said Elliot. "You can't do everything by yourself."

"You're one to talk. I saw that clip, you thought you could survive solo with your Bamboozling. You're an idiot. And it got you killed. Funny thing is, it always happens. In this life, and the next." She turned to me and Anita. "Stay out of my way. You'll only be a distraction." She activated her Phase Shift and left the bar. I looked at where she went, my mind lingering on her personality. _'It can't be, can it?'_

* * *

**(Author's Notes) As you can tell, this is going to be a shorter read than my other stories, mainly because until we get more Legends, I have limited characters to work from and only one map to work with. As for the plot, this will be a slow one. I want to write out good scenarios where his experience comes into play in the Games, but I also want to expand on how his search is going. We only know the backstory of the Legends through their trailers, and their personality through in game dialogue, but anything outside of the Games is a mystery. And before you ask, no his Ultimate is not a Titan! I want him to have a balanced Ultimate, not an op one you can't regulate. As for the explanation as to why he hasn't used it, I've gone through multiple games where I never activated my characters Ultimate once and still won. If you want an OC entered into the story as a new Legend, let me know their info in a PM. Please review, and I'll see you next time, Y'all!  
**


End file.
